‘Kiko’ is a product of a breeding-program which had the objective of creating new Chrysanthemum cultivars with a decorative type flower, a 8 week response and a medium plant height (1 m.). The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant. ‘Kiko’ is a seedling from a cross in a breeding program maintained under the control of inventor. The female parent is #98.0106-unpatented-, an unnamed seedling not available to inventor for description. The male parent is unknown, being a mixed population of a group of male parents. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Mark Roland Boeder in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland in 2001. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Kiko’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken and propagated from the initial selection in 2001 in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout Holland.